Elements
by SunAndMoonChild
Summary: On their way to a kage meeting, Naruto and a few others rest for a little while. But something attacks them, and they find themselves in a new world. But the most shocking part is the fact Naruto has been there before. Warning: OCs, Powerful!Godlike!Naruo


**This takes place post-Sasuke's attempted defection. Attempted, because in this story Naruto succeeded in getting Sasuke to come back. This takes place when Naruto would be training with Jiraiya. So they are around 15.**

"Weight… Heavy… Overheating… Dying…" Naruto croaked. Naruto fell to his knees, and dramatically stuck his hand out as if reaching for the light. "Can't… Make it… Any… Further…"

A slim pale hand reached out and slapped him in the back of his head. Sakura looked down at the blonde boy, rolling her sea green eyes. "Quit it Naruto. We're barely two hours out of Suna! And you have 3 canteens full of water!"

Naruto sniggered and stood up. He took a short sip of a canteen, before sending Sakura a big smile. "That hurt Sakura-chan. You couldn't blame me for trying to get out of walking any further. And besides, we're four hours out actually. It's already six." He smiled.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke muttered. He was walking next to Kakashi. Naruto shot him a dirty look, before getting slapped again. This time by a much more powerful hand.

"Brat, treat your comrades with more respect." Tsunade said, giving him a strict look. Tsunade stretched, cracking her back slightly. "The suns setting, and it's about time we make camp. It's been a while since I was out of the village for anything. I'm excited to be outside, even if it is just for a stupid Kage meet…"

They were on their way to a meeting of every Kage, for some matter that was yet to be released to anyone but the hosting Kage- The Mizukage. The pack consisted of Team 7, Shikamaru and Ino (Choji was out on a mission), Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Gaara. Gaara stated that he trusts Naruto with his life, and needed no escort from his village. After some persuasion, Gaara managed to convince his council that this was a good idea.

"May I suggest this nice town that's about a mile North of here with a very nice spring…" Jiraiya began, speaking in the tone a businessman would use, when proposing a deal. Tsunade reached out and slapped Jiraiya, sending him flying into a tree.

"Baka! You just want to spy on women! I bet we'll be able to find a lake or something to camp out at for the night!" Jiraiya stood up, nursing his cheek. Tsunade smirked before barking out a command telling everyone to leave. The group traveled for a few more minutes in silence before Ino spotted a lake. They walked over to see the lake was crystal clear, and about a fourth of a mile long, and a half a mile wide. There were trees surrounding it, and some rocks too. But where the rocks ended, about 3 feet from the water, there was grass. It was beautiful.

"We'll make camp here." Shizune said firmly. Immediately after that almost everyone flopped down. But Naruto didn't. He walked right over to the water and looked around thoughtfully.

"Don't think to hard Dobe. You might blow a gasket." Sasuke said glaring at him. Naruto turned around his face more confused then they had seen in a while.

"This isn't supposed to be here…" He said loudly, more to himself then them. They all looked at him like he was from another planet. Sakura got up and walked over to him.

"Idiot! What are you saying? That someone picked up all the water, the trees, and the rocks and moved them here from wherever you think they were." Sakura said, before slapping him. Naruto winced and turned around to look at the lake.

"But this is supposed to be at…" Naruto never got to finish that sentence when a giant hand shot out of the water. All of the group but Naruto braced themselves. Kunais and jutsu were fired off trying to get the hand, but they just shot through it. The hand reached forward and grabbed the group. As they went underwater, the whole lake and the trees around it disappeared.

**I was going to cut it off here, but I feel as if this is too short, so here's what I was planning for the next chapter but turned out to be just part two of chapter one:**

When Shikamaru opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that they were still at the lake. The second thing he noticed was that everyone was asleep. The third thing he noticed was that a certain bright blonde haired boy was missing. And the forth thing he noticed was someone watching them. The boy that was watching them wore a black leather jacket, even though it was hot out. He wore a black shirt under it. He wore slightly tight, slightly loose black pants that looked rough (jeans). He sat perched on a rock deep in the shadows. The boy glanced over at Shikamaru a smile broke out on his lips countering his gothic appearance.

"Hey! You've been out for a few hours! Looks like the world change was rough on you and your friends! Your Shikamaru right?" The boy said happily hopping off the rock. He walked over to Shikamaru and gently helped him up to a sitting position. He looked up at the sky and smiled brightly. "The suns about down! That means I'll be able to heal everyone soon."

Shikamaru looked at the boy, who looked down smiling at him brightly. "W-Who are you? W-Why are you here?" He gasped out. The boy laughed before introducing himself.

"Woops! I forgot about that! I'm Daisuke Ryoku, or Davis! I'm Naruto's friend!" The boy- Davis apparently- said happily. "He told me to wake you guys up and get you back to the house by sunrise!"

"W-W-Where's Naruto? W-Why are you talking about the sun s-so much?" Shikamaru gasped, waiting for his lungs to catch up with him.

"Huh? Still out of breath? That should clear up in a few minutes…" Davis strolled over to check Tsunade's pulse, and breathing. "If you must know, Naruto is in with mom. They are discussing why he's here. I don't really know, I'm just thrilled he's visiting and- Oh! Your up!" Shikamaru followed Davis's gaze to Sakura who was getting up. She gasped when she saw Davis and Shikamaru.

"Who are you? Where are we?" She said bolting upwards to wince in pain as a head rush arrived. Davis rushed over to her, helping her gain her balance. He introduced himself to her, before helping her get ready. She was still wary about him, but when she saw Sasuke passed out she immediately rushed over to help him. Davis didn't even try to stop her, but went and sat down next to Shikamaru.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said, before laying back down. What surprised him was that Davis just rolled his eyes and joined Shikamaru in looking at the stars. Shikamaru was frowning as he looked up. "These stars are different then the stars around Suna… Or any constellations I've ever heard of come to think of it. Where are we?"

Davis chuckled lightly, and aside from Sakura's mumblings everything was silent for a minute. "Naruto always said you were smart. I'll explain that later, when everyone wakes up. I'll go help Sakura wake them up." And with that Davis was walking away to assist Sakura, leaving Shikamaru lost in questions and confusions.

**And once again to short if you ask me… So I'm just going to skip ahead to the part where everyone's up :D**

Gaara groaned lightly when an arm gently pushed him. He opened his eyes and shot up. He had been sleeping…

"Your up! How did it feel to sleep? I heard you haven't done that in years! Any who-" A voice rattled on. Gaara looked over to see a slightly small in stature, gothic boy.

"Shut up…" Gaara said coldly, eyes narrowing at the boy threateningly. To his surprise the boy laughed and stood up unfazed.

"Trust me, your not scary compared to ma! Good to see the last of you is up! I'm Davis and let's get moving!" Davis said. No one moved, all opting to glare at the bright and sunshiny boy. Suddenly Davis's face got a lot scarier, and his voice became stone cold and threatening. "Get up." Immediately the dynamic duo (Ino and Sakura) got up, and when Davis glared at everyone else they stood. Davis lightened up immediately. "Okay! Off we go! Follow me! Or get lost and killed!" He turned and began running. Begrudgingly they followed him.

After a few moments of silence, Tsunade spoke in her commanding voice. "Where are we going? Where's Naruto? Why are you helping us? Where are we?" Davis laughed and picked up some speed.

"Were going to my house silly! That's where Naruto is! And Naruto would kill me if I didn't help you! Literally!" He said turning right through some trees. They all noticed how he deliberately ignored the last question. For another few minutes no one said anything, until the arrived at the edge of the forest. "Here we are!" Davis said, before strolling through the trees. Slowly the group followed, to be amazed by what they saw.

A palace.

The place was huge, and elegant. There was a flowing meadow in front of the house, which was perched on rocks, right over a cliff. Behind the house there was a gorgeous blue sea view. The house appeared to be around 8 floors! It looked like a castle that would be found in a fairy tale book. Stunning. Davis ran to the gate in front of the castle, and opened then. Beckoning for everyone to follow him he ran through the gates. The group followed slowly, each astounded by the stunning castle.

The inside was decorated nicely in black and purple. Davis led the group to a large red door, and opened it. There was a nice black-wood table with 8 people sitting around it, deep in discussion. They all looked over as the door was opened. Davis took a seat at the table in a black large chair that looked slightly like a throne.

There were 7 people that the group didn't recognize at the table. The oldest person there was a woman who looked to be around 50 years old. She had white hair, that didn't appear to be because of age that was pulled up into a bun. Her face was gentle with smile lines, however her brown eyes were slightly cold. She wore a nice red dress, that wasn't so frame flattering. It went down to the middle her shins, and was complimented by her flame red heels. She sat at the head of the table, which lead them to believe she was the head of the group.

A seat over to the right sat a girl with light blonde hair that was pulled up into two pig-tales by yellow ribbons. It curled as it fell out of the ribbons. Her eyes were baby blue and accompanied by no make up. She had the appearance of a girl who couldn't hurt a fly. She wore a light yellow shirt, with a golden rough jacket (denim). There was a bubble on the right shoulder of her jacket. She wore white pants in the same texture as Davis's (blue jeans), and golden colored flip-flops. She was smiling brightly at them, and holding the hand of the boy next to her.

He had light brown hair that was perfectly smooth, without a hair out of place. It fell to the middle of his neck, and seemed absolutely perfect. He had cold green-blue eyes that were actually slightly beautiful. He wore a black sweatshirt that was zipped up to the top, paired with dark purple sweats. He wore purple sneakers that were tapping impatiently. His stony gaze was on them, and he wore a smirk on his lips. If it weren't for the loving way he held the girls hand, they would have sworn he was gay.

Next to them was a girl. Her hair was stick straight, with bangs in front. It was dirty blonde, but still looked gentle. Her eyes were a dark blue color, although they sparkled gently. She wore a light pink corset top, that although slutty looked slightly classy on her. Black rough pants (jeans), and pink sneakers. She held the boy next to her hand and she was smirking at them.

The boy next to her was easily looking the nicest at them. He had messy black hair that fell into his stunning crystal blue eyes. He was smiling brightly at them. He wore a white t-shirt that hugged his frame nicely. He wore blue sweats that looked pretty good on him. He held the girls hand with one of his, and used his other hand to wave at the group that walked in.

Across from those two was another girl. This girl had dark mahogany locks that were in perfect curls. Her eyes were a striking amber color, and framed by thick lashes. She wore a nice red jacket with three big dark brown buttons attaching the two sides. A white tank was barely visible under her jacket. She wore a black pencil skirt. As she watched them she seemed to have a cool and inviting air around her. She was slightly leaning into the boy sitting next to her.

He was incredibly good looking. His hair was in the middle of the last boy and his girlfriend's color, it was a smooth brown. He kept his hair nicely cut and all on his head. His eyes were a stunning green that held a playful look to them. He wore a green muscle shirt, paired with brown knee length shorts. On his feet were green and brown camo sneakers. He had an arm wrapped around the brunette that sat next to him, and his other hand was tapping on the table.

Next to them was Davis, who was in his gothic attire. He was chatting blindly to the boy next to him, who had blond hair, blue eyes, and whiskers!

"Dobe who are all these people?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto laughed, as the woman stood up.

"Hello there. You must be Uchiha Sasuke?" She said, more a statement then a question. Sasuke nodded confidently, and the women cracked a smile. "I'm Yuuta Dedoko. I'm what you could call the caretaker of this pack. It's wonderful to finally meet you all, but not under these circumstances…" She trailed off for a few seconds with a concerned look on her face, before turning back to the group. "Naruto has told me so many wonderful things about all of you! I am assuming that you are all Tsunade, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Gaara, Shikamaru, Jiraiya, and… Ino I am assuming. He's told me much about all of you." She turned to glare at the teenagers who are sitting around the table. "Introduce yourselves!"

The blonde haired girl stood up, dragging the light brunette boy up with her. She spoke first. "Hi! I'm Botan Koui! But Botan sort of annoys me, so ever since I was little I've gone by Bubbles! So call me Bubbles, like a bubble!" She said in a high-pitched baby-like voice. She elbowed the boy next to her, who rolled his eyes by proceeded to speak.

"Names Kai Ryoku. I don't have a nickname, because my name is three letters. Meaning, I have no need to shorten it." Kai said curtly, running a hand over his perfect brown locks afterwards. The two of them sat down, and the pair next to them stood up.

"Hey there. Names Aiya Ryoku, Kai's sister. I'm like the ambassador of the group, so if you have anything to ask us about, ask me!" Aiya said, flipping her straight blonde over her smiling an I-Pod white smile at them.

"Names Tomiichi Koui, but call me Tommy 'cause Tomiichi's a mouthful." Tommy said, winking at them. Ino and Sakura swooned lightly, and Aiya shot them a nasty look before sitting down. Tommy sat down in his chair, and whispered something in her ear. Aiya squealed and kissed him.

A cough was heard as the last pair stood up. The girl spoke first. "Hey. Names Miya Ryoku, and yes I'm Kai, Aiya, and Davis's sister! I'm the one you'll want to go to if you want any fun here!"

"I guess I'm last again… Names Elto Koui, and welcome to our house! We hope you enjoy your stay here!" He said smiling brightly at them. Yuuta stood up, before speaking.

"How about we move this conversation somewhere else, so that you all can sit down? That sounds nice right?" Yuuta said, smiling in a way that seemed to say 'no arguments'. Davis and Naruto stood up in unison.

"Mom," Naruto began, "Dai and I were hoping we could set up their rooms, and maybe do some training afterwards. It's been so long since I've visited, and I was hoping to spend some time with my best friend." Naruto said, wrapping his arm around Davis's shoulder. Only Shikamaru noticed Davis's wince at the use of the word best friend, and only Shikamaru noticed that Davis leaned slightly into Naruto's grip around his shoulder.

"Sure." Yuuta said, smiling at Naruto and Davis. "But comeback much before sunup! You know what the sun does to Davis." The two nodded and scurried off to set up the guest rooms. "Oh those two. Practically attached at the hip…"

Sasuke glared at the door, feeling an unsettling feeling in his stomach. It felt like anger, and unease directed towards… Davis? Well that made no sense to Sasuke, but he didn't like the feeling at all. 'I wish that Davis kid would just leave…' Sasuke thought angrily, 'he's strange.' Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts by a pull on his arm. He looked over to see Bubbles gesturing towards the exit.

"Come on! Everyone's going to the other room!" She said Sasuke pushed down his thoughts and wonderings for another time. Just slightly questioning what that feeling in his stomach was about.

**Well, what did you think? I really like this, and I hope it turns out as well as it possibly can! Sorry about the OC's, but they are all pretty important to the story and the plot! Review please! Constructive criticism welcome, but those mean reviews I don't like as much!**


End file.
